


Jika Aku adalah Matahari, Maukah Kau Menjadi Bulan?

by lourrydearest



Series: Before Bed Conversations [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, not much but i hope it's enough, something about solar system, sun and moon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrydearest/pseuds/lourrydearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Harry bertanya kepada Louis, jika mereka berdua adalah matahari dan bulan yang mana yang Louis pilih. Ketika Louis menjawab, dia adalah matahari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jika Aku adalah Matahari, Maukah Kau Menjadi Bulan?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-indulgence fic lol. I made this based upon my relationship with my partner. actually, i made this for my partner first then I changed the names and edited a bit. Oh, and also my first fic that i'm brave enough to publish it lol. Hope you like. and thanks to my partner, love you. also, I will translate this to english!

"Jika kita berdua adalah bulan dan matahari, menurut kamu, kamu adalah bulan atau matahari?"

Harry secara mendadak menanyakan hal itu kepada pujaan hatinya, Louis. Tertegun karena pertanyaan tersebut, Louis berpikir sejenak. Mengambil waktu barang satu atau dua menit untuk merangkai jawaban. 

"Aku adalah matahari," jawabnya.

Seperti biasa, Harry menanyakan mengapa terhadap semua kejadian, ia juga menanyakan hal yg sama kepada Louis.

Semenit berlalu, Harry masih menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya. Mungkin dia masih mencari jawaban, lagipula dia bukan orang yang pawai dengan kata-kata, batin Harry. 

"Karena... aku... berusaha untuk bangun pagi, walaupun kamu yang lebih sering mendahului aku. Aku, um, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu lebih dahulu, untuk menyambut harimu. Seperti matahari. Ya, seperti matahari yang menyapa langit untuk membangunkan manusia. Sewaktu malam pun aku tetap bersinar, melalui kamu. Karena bulan memantulkan cahaya mentari" Louis menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Dahinya menunjukan kerut, tanda bahwa dia berpikir keras

"Lalu, menurut kamu, mengapa aku adalah bulan?" tanya Harry yang selalu ingin tahu apa yg dipikiran pasangannya. Sepertinya, rasa untuk ingin tahu yang besar milik Louis sudah tertular ke Harry.

"Kamu bulan karena, um, karena… Jika malam hari kan bulan bersinar karena matahari," Louis mengulang kembali jawaban sebelumnya, "Jadi pas kamu tidur atau aku tidur, aku tetap menyinari kamu." Louis berhenti sejenak, seperti mencari jawaban yang lain. 

"Lagipula.. kamu adalah bulan karena saat kamu tidur, ada suatu ketenangan terlukis di wajahmu" tambah Louis.

Walaupun jawaban Louis tidak sepuitis yang Harry harapankan, tapi tetap jawaban-jawaban tersebut menaruh senyuman di muka Harry. Harry sebenarnya tahu bahwa merangkai kata-kata menjadi seindah bintang di langit tidak mudah bagi Louis. Tetapi tetap saja, senyum terukir di wajah Harry. 

"Aku tuh Lou, aku adalah bulan karena, kamu menyinari aku. Kamu yang memberi aku cahaya dan kehangatan. Tanpa kamu aku hanya sebuah batu besar melayang di angkasa. Menyinari bumi pun tidak mampu." ucap Harry mengutarakan pikirannya.

“Dan juga, kamu adalah sang mentari karena semua planet berporos kepadamu. Semua orang mengelilingi kamu Lou, apa kamu tidak sadar? Termasuk aku.“ Tambah Harry.

"Aw, memberi cahaya dan kehangatan. Dikelilingi semua orang. Harry Styles, kamu tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku terkesan." ujar Louis yang wajahnya memancarkan kasih sayang. 

"Sudah cukup, Lou. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Dia terus bertambah lebar," Harry tersipu malu.

"Iya iya, aku berhenti membahasnya."

Dan mereka diam sejenak, semenit barang dua menit. Sampai Louis membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

“Tetapi, jika kita berdua adalah bulan dan matahari. Kita berdua tidak bisa saling bertemu. Kamu adalah malam, sedangkan aku adalah siang.”

“Louis, bukankah aku sudah mengakatan untuk tidak membahas ini lagi?” Harry menghela nafas. Tidak, ia tidak lelah, ia tidak pernah lelah menghadapi Louis. “Aku sudah menjelaskan juga Lou, tidakkah kamu mendengarkan? Mungkin kita secara fisik tidak bersama, tapi aku tahu bahwa kamu selalu ada. Kamu yang menyinari aku, ingat?” ujar Harry tersenyum.

"I love you, kamu pasti tahu kan?” ucap Louis. 

"Ya. I love you too, as always”


End file.
